Can they change her life?
by Pepper87
Summary: After a scheme which got the princess hurt Sweetie got kicked out and got stranded with the Paw Patrol where she has to learn to be a good pup. I always liked the idea of 'villains' to get their background story. So this time it is Sweetie's time. Contains SkyeXChase, KatieXRyder and SweetieXRocky. You want to find out her background? Read my story.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 0: Prologue "Another failed scheme"**

 **A/N: Some characters might be o.o.c. but that's just for the development of the story. By the way, it's my first fanfic ever. In addition to that, English isn't my mother tongue. So please don't light up the torches and lift the pitchforks if my grammar and/or my choice of words may be a bit rough sometimes. I apologize beforehand for that. I do not own Paw Patrol or the original characters. I only own my OCs and the general idea. Enjoy reading.**

"But she wasn't supposed to get hurt!" a small white pup exclaimed, her purple eyes glowing with anger. The other dog, a grown Golden Retriever, glared down at her. "You should then have specified the terms of our agreement. It was said that you wished to become the queen and my part was to clear the way which is exactly what I was trying to do until you decided to interrupt", he growled. "But that wasn't part of the plan!" the small pup said not backing down. "I just hope I can clear my name out of this mess. Don't think it is one of those your-word-against-mine-situations. First: you can't enter the castle without the guards noticing you. Second: the princess knows I never want her to get hurt." "We'll see. You better pay me or else you'll regret it." "Fine. Here you go. I hope you enjoy your hamburgers" she said turning to leave after she pawed over said hamburgers. "By the way, besides me wanting to become queen I really like the princess."

Unbeknownst to them they were overheard by a certain German Shepherd pup recording the conversation they had. 'I knew Sweetie somehow was involved in this case. Although I must admit I didn't think she would sink so low as to get help from a real criminal like Revenge' he thought to himself. "Ryder, come in" he said talking into his pup tag. "I've got some new information to this case." "Thanks, Chase. Please come back to the castle. We want to discuss our next steps" a ten year old boy, who is called Ryder, answered. "I'll be right there but I doubt that we need more steps. You will think so too when you hear what I just recorded. By the way, how's the princess?" "Thanks for your concern. She's gotten better, but not as much as I wished." "I see. See you in a few minutes."

Half an hour later they all listened to the recording Chase took. After hearing that Sweetie was behind this scheme, the princess who joined this meeting, against the advice of both the castle's doctor and Marshall being the pup team's medic, got furious. She ordered the guards to bring Sweetie to the throne room. There she asked her pup whether she knew who was responsible for the injuries she suffered. Not knowing how much the princess knew or not knew Sweetie decided on a story which was half true. In her version there only was a dog intruding the castle and she was about to fence this someone off when the princess turned up and got hurt.

"LIAR!" the princess screamed. "You were the one letting the 'intruder' in to get rid of me. I must say, of all the evil schemes you had so far this was by far the most horrible one." "B… But princess, I …" She never got the chance to finish this sentence because the princess wasn't in the mood to hear more apologies out of Sweetie.

"As princess of Barkingburg and as your owner I have to choose your punishment. For treason there usually is only one sentence to choose but you were my pup for some years now. I don't want to see you dead so you are just sent into exile! You are not allowed to stay in my castle or my land anymore." The whole room fell silent except for the crying Sweetie. "But princess, don't you think it still is too hard of a punishment to her?" feeling kind of sorry for the sad bundle of fur looking lost Ryder tried to reason with the princess. "I know she can be a bit of pain in the neck but all she knew was being your pet. Due to all respect but you take everything from her. Her home, all the family she knows and the chance to become a better pup. Personally, I believe all she ever wanted was someone who loves her because of who she really is. By the way, it's nearly Christmas. Do you really think, Santa Clause would appreciate your current behavior?" All people were stunned, most of them all Ryder himself, that he defended Sweetie. "I won't change my mind." the princess said after overcoming the shock. "Well, then there's only one thing we can do. We're taking her with us, training her to become a good pup and finding her a good home. Good bye, princess" Ryder said gritting his teeth during the last words. He can't stand Sweetie's usual attitude but leaving her heartbroken like she was there he would have liked even less. He always believed in the good in everyone.

Leaving the room he lifted her up and held her tight feeling the little body trembling with fear of her future. "Shhh, it's okay, Sweetie. You're in good hands and paws" he tried to calm her down. Somehow it worked. Feeling the warmth of his body, his good will and that he meant no harm for her, at least for now, made her fell asleep. "I hope you guys help me with this. I don't want her to get hurt more than she got right now. Can you copy?" he asked his pups while entering the Air Patroller. "Of course we will, Ryder!" the pups exclaimed unison. "Don't wake her up. I'm glad she can at least sleep after what has happened here. Let's make it to a Paw Patrol mission. Marshall, I ask you to watch her condition. Skye, you'll be in charge when she wakes up. You'll show her around and explain things to her." Ryder said smiling at the big eyes the two pups giving him. "By the way, I don't want to forget to tell you that you are all good pups.

 **A/N: That was the prologue. I had fun writing it. Hope you enjoyed reading it, too. I'm writing in different POVs beginning with the next chapter. Wait for it! Until then, have fun. Pepper87**


	2. A new beginning

**Chapter 1: "A whole new day"**

 **Author's notes: Hey, I'm back. Didn't think I would update my story so soon. Like I mentioned I will write from different POVs from this chapter onwards. Hope you enjoy it.**

Sweetie's POV:

I didn't sleep all well that night, thanks to one certain nightmare I had. Wandering through the dark castle I searched for the princess or at least for a way to light my way trying to avoid the throne room in the process. But no matter where I went I kept returning to this room. At last there was nowhere else to go so I entered the throne room trembling with fear. There, on the throne, sat a bandaged figure slightly resembling the princess. When I walked up to her I heard the voice. "You are not welcome here. You are just a pet that can easily be replaced. Even your parents didn't want you. I just felt sorry for you." "No, please don't say it. I beg you, princess, please don't …" "Nobody ever wanted you and nobody ever will!"

"Noooo" I screamed luckily waking up from the nightmare at first not knowing where I was. Then I remembered what happened and allowed myself to let out some tears after noticing that no other pup was awake. I let them out until I fell asleep again. The second time the nightmare was even scarier though this time I knew it was just that, a nightmare. Waking up the second time I came to look right into a pair of blue eyes. "What?" I growled at the Dalmatian pup. He wasn't affected by my behavior. "I was just worried. Ryder told me to watch your condition" he said as if this explained everything. That made me even angrier. "I don't need a babysitter, just a bit of sleep. So don't disturb me any further and mind your own business." I know it was pretty harsh, but he just angered me because I had secrets nobody should ever know. And he was a little bit too close to me. "I intend to try to do so. You know you can come to me, to any other pup around here or to Ryder to talk about your nightmares. You'll see it'll help. But for now as the medic here I order you to try getting some sleep. I'll be right over if something's the matter." He turned to trot back to the place where he slept before. I did as I was told, maybe the first time for real, because that was just what I wanted to do anyway.

The next time I woke up it was morning already. Luckily I hadn't had that nightmare again. At least I couldn't remember having it. Leaving the building I breathed in the fresh morning air. 'Back in the castle I couldn't just go outside without having some guards on my track immediately. Not that they were very good at tracking down people anyway.' I thought to myself giggling a bit as the memory rose up until I realized that this will be over forever now. 'How could my life just change so quickly?' That was when I heard the voices. Hating being left out I followed them.

"What if this dudette doesn't want to change?" a Labrador pup who is called Zuma asked. Chase and that Mixed Breed, Rocky, nodded in agreement. "Come on, guys! You can't expect her to change during one single night. Not with what happened yesterday." the only female of the group answered. "You were all there. You all heard what the princess said. Of course she has a hard time believing in anyone right now. Besides, what happened between her and Marshall last night was most likely because of that and the nightmares she had. And by the sound of it they were really terrible." Skye said. 'Great, they all know what happened last night. But someone defending me like that feels kind of good!' I thought to myself. Up until then no pup has recognized me. I decided to stay hidden to get more information about who is going to defend me. And who is against me, of course.

"Please, don't fight. I know you can't stand her, Chase, because of your first encounter but try to see it from her point of view." Marshall intercepted. "You have a home, a roll you have to fill and people who like you, maybe even love you" he said glancing over to Skye. Chase blushed that deeply that even I could see it from my hiding place. He then tried to get as much as possible space between himself and Skye apparently hoping no pup would notice. Again I had to chuckle a bit. 'This is going to be good.' "I feel sorry for her for I know how hard it can be living on the streets not having a family or a home to return to. I don't wish for any pup to make this experience." The youngest of them all, an English Bulldog called Rubble, said. The next sentence surprised me that much that I almost blew my cover. "You can say all you want. Ryder already made up his mind and he is the leader of the Paw Patrol. He said she would be staying here at least until she learnt to be a good pup." Skye growled at the boys who weren't willing to give me the chance. 'That Skye sure is filled with confidence. But the more important thing: Whatever Ryder decides is taken as an order?' I asked myself. 'That is exactly like what it was with the princess. Although I must admit that pups look happier than I think I ever was even though they're in a fight right now.'

Getting angry at the thought of it I trotted over to them trying and succeeding, at least that's what I thought, to act as if I just came around the corner. "Greetings, loyal subjects!" Well, you know what they say about bad habits. "When's the breakfast ready? I'm kind of starving!" "I'm sorry, but you have to wait a little longer. In the meantime I can show you around." Skye said. At this time exactly my stomach decided to make it itself audible causing me to blush heavily. "I think it's best if I show you our treat dispenser first" she said giggling. Was she laughing at me or at the whole situation? I didn't know and as a matter of fact I didn't care. I just wanted to get some food.

Half a bowl of treats and a whole bowl of water later I could think straight again. I realized Skye preferring one kind of treats because she seemed to prefer a color. 'Well, then' I decided 'I try to save some of them for later just in case I have to cool down her mood if necessary.' Just when I thought I could go back to sleep I heard a beeping sound. "Ryder needs us!" Skye said. Curious about what was going on I followed her into that elevator she told me about when we were eating treats. Being in there I noticed that there was more than enough space. But to be honest, how hard can it be to build an elevator where six pups can easily fit into. 'Wait, six? Shouldn't there be seven?' "Wait for me, guys! I'm coming!" that Dalmatian pup exclaimed when he came running through the door his eyes fixed at the elevator. That's why he didn't notice the food bowl I left standing there. Tripping over it he rolled the rest of his way into the elevator looking like a wheel with the food bowl between his paws. Entering the elevator in such a way he wiped out all of the others. I somehow reacted just in time to be out of the way. The moment he realized he was sitting upright with the food bowl right in front of him he asked if the breakfast is ready which sent me into laughter. Surprisingly there was nobody there to tell me that it isn't the right thing to do to laugh at someone. Was that the beginning of a new life or was I just some part of an experiment they do to feel better themselves? I didn't know.

 **Author's notes: Thanks for staying with me. Gee, that was a chapter. I didn't know I could put so much thoughts and feelings into one single pup. Guess what I can do with the whole Paw Patrol. See you next chapter with the first mission including Sweetie as a helping one. ;)**


	3. Making a good impression?

**Chapter 2: „Making a good impression?"**

 **A/N: Hey, there. I'm back with the promised first mission including Sweetie.**

Marshall's POV:

'Oh, great! I knew I shouldn't have told the others about the little talk I had with Sweetie last night.' But I couldn't stick with not telling them, at least not with my wish of helping her whether she likes it or not. In addition to my own wish Ryder gave me the task to watch her condition. And by that I don't only mean her physical condition. That's why I was kind of sad that half of the main team was against giving her this chance. Well, I didn't expect Chase to like having her nearby, I'm not that stupid, but I thought I would get more than Rubble and Skye. 'Well, better some than no pup.'

The moment Sweetie came around I knew she was angry but I couldn't put my paw on the reason. 'Is she angry because she feels left out? But if so, why didn't she just show herself?' My thoughts were interrupted by a rumbling noise. 'Of course she's hungry. She didn't eat anything since this whole incident started.' "I think it would be better if I showed you our treat dispenser first." Skye said giggling. 'Thanks, Skye' I thought. 'That will buy us some time to decide how to act around Sweetie or in better words for the other three to accept the fact that Ryder wants to trust her. And so do I.'

The next minutes I kept on thinking. I didn't want to force my help on her but I didn't want to abandon my task either. Besides, I wanted to get to know the true Sweetie. Well, I knew she was the princess' pet but besides that I knew nothing. About her, I meant. Suddenly my thinking was interrupted by a beeping sound. "Ryder needs us!" Chase yelled and darted away to the lookout followed by Zuma, Rocky and Rubble. 'Well, I guess I can think about it later. Right now we have a mission.' I thought.

'So far, so good.' I said to myself arriving at the door to the lookout without any incident. "Wait for me, guys! I'm coming!" I was so focused on getting into the elevator that I didn't notice the food bowl standing right in front of me. My world started spinning when I tripped over it. 'Not again!' I thought knowing the impression I make. With the usual wipe out it stopped and I, somehow, was sitting upright with the food bowl in front of me. "Is it time for breakfast already?" I asked to lighten the mood which sent everypup, except for Chase, into fits of giggles. I was relieved to see Sweetie laugh wholeheartedly seemingly for the first time in her life. 'She really needs all the help she could get.'

With us getting apart from each other the elevator started moving upwards only stopping to let us stepping into our mission outfits with Chase being a spy and me with my medic outfit. Don't ask me how it works but somehow we always know which outfit, that also means which profession, is required. Arriving at the top level the elevator stopped and opened its doors for us to jump out of it and into our places in line for briefing. Unlike the rest of us Sweetie stepped out slowly apparently not knowing what to do. Before I could react Skye called Sweetie over to sit next to her an invitation she gladly accepted. 'Well, I hoped she would sit next to me but if she's on friendly terms with Skye already it's okay with me' I thought. Looking over to her I noticed Chase giving her some icy glares before he turned his head back to look at Ryder. "Paw Patrol, and Sweetie, ready for action, Ryder, sir." Chase said.

"Thanks for heading here so fast" Ryder said. "I know it's still early in the morning and you hadn't had your breakfast yet but there is an emergency at Katie's. You remember Precious' brother and his friends?" "Yeah, they were so cute" Rubble said. 'He can say that. He wasn't the one who had to try and catch them' I thought. "I know, Rubble. Problem is they were at Katie's to spend the night and ran away earlier." "Again?" I couldn't resist the urge to ask. "Yes, Marshall, again. Our mission is to find them and stall them until their owners come back. For this mission I need Skye. I need your helicopter and goggles to find them." "This puppy's gotta fly!" she exclaimed with her usual backflip. "Chase, I need your drone to search small areas where Skye can't fly. We might also need your net to catch them." "Spy Chase is on the case" he said. "Zuma, I want you to search Adventure Beach in case one of them is there." "Let's dive in" the water-loving Labrador said. "Rocky, I want you to build something to put them in. Rubble, I want you to help him." "Green means go!"/"Rubble on the double!" both pups said simultaneously. "And last one: Marshall, I want you to head to Katie's and check the health of the kittens once they get there." "I'm ready for a ruff-ruff rescue!" I said my catchphrase. "Okay, Paw Patrol is on a roll!" "Wait, Ryder. You forgot one pup." I stopped Ryder before he could get to the pole. "Oh, right. I'm sorry, Sweetie. I forgot you there. Would one of you please give her a ride and explain her everything?" "Of course I can." I hastily said beating Skye to it. "You can come with me." I smiled to Sweetie only to see her looking angry. 'What did I do this time?'

A few moments later we were in my EMT-truck heading to Katie's. "Why does it keep happening?" a sad looking Sweetie sat next to me whispering to herself. "What do you mean? What is still happening? Can I help?" I asked only to get another angry glare from her. But the angry expression soon changed in a very sad tone again. "No, Marshall. You can't help. Or can you change the fact that people keep forgetting or abandoning me?" "Sweetie, I don't think Ryder did it on purpose but…" "Of course he didn't do it on purpose!" Sweetie snapped at me, almost literally. "Like, my parents didn't forget me when they moved leaving me all alone. Or the dog who helped me to get around the streets didn't abandon me when she watched the dogcatcher getting me. They never do these things on purpose." I gulped feeling the tears to start flowing. I wished I could get to know her better but this is a lot to take in. 'I won't tell the others about that' I swore to myself remembering the angry look she could give. Someday she will be ready to tell the others.

Sweetie's POV:

"They never do these things on purpose." I said feeling tears starting to build up. 'Oh, no. I won't cry in front of one of the Paw Patrol' I thought. Noticing we didn't move anymore I looked over to Marshall only to see him crying while looking at me. 'Wait, why is he the one crying? Is he crying because of my background stories? No, that can't be. No pup is of that kind. Well, maybe he just hurt his paw. He's the clumsy pup after all. But if he's going to tell the others he will feel real pain, I swear.' "Don't we have to hurry? We're still on a mission." I said trying to change subjects and wanting to get the mission done. "Don't worry, Sweetie. We still have time until they bring in the kittens." he said still crying. 'Great, I'm bound to this white and black water draining valve called a pup.' "Well then, why don't we head there and prepare for the time they come in?" I asked. "That's a really great idea, Sweetie" Marshall said with a big smile. Really, I didn't know that someone could change from nearly broken down into such a big smile in the blink of an eye. 'I guess I'll have to watch my tongue if I don't want my secrets to be revealed. I don't want anyone to know too much about me.' I only told what I told Marshall the princess once. And what happened? She kicked me out. Not only out of the castle but out of the whole kingdom. I don't want that to happen again.

At Katie's I was shortly introduced to her (and vice versa of course) and Marshall began preparing his equipment for the check-up on the kittens. I was stunned how professional this normally clumsy pup could handle this easy to break equipment. Every paw step was in the right place and with the right strength. Because I couldn't do anything I decided on talking to Katie. "So, you're running this place all by yourself?" I asked still watching Marshall. "Actually I do. And I heard you are a naughty pup. How comes you're with the Paw Patrol?" Before I could even answer that (most likely with words I would regret later on) Marshall took a turn to speak. "She's with us because right now she has nowhere to stay and without a chance of getting back to her old life she won't be naughty anymore. At least that's what I think." Wow, that definitely was something. 'Maybe being good isn't too bad.' "Sorry, Marshall. I didn't want to hurt someone's feelings. All I say is that I was told that she never is up to anything good." Katie tried to explain herself. "Let me guess, you talked to Chase before?" Seeing her nodding Marshall just sighed and turned back to his equipment. "Sometimes this pup is too much even for me" he muttered to himself. 'That's strange. I always thought they were best friends even more like brothers but this didn't sound like that.' "By the way, Ryder decided to give her the chance to train being a good pup" he said finishing his preparations. Seeing Katie's reaction I easily could tell there was something going on between her and Ryder. 'Sweet. Now there are two couples around me as long as I stay with the Paw Patrol? Maybe I can mess around a bit with them.' Problem was I didn't even know how to mess with Chase and Skye. And Katie and Ryder were even more out of limits.

Five minutes later the first kitty arrived at Katie's delivered by Ryder. It accepted the check-up. Luckily, Rocky and Rubble brought the 'Kitten Stalling Device' as called by Rocky. The kitten didn't let them put it into that thing that looked like an oversized crib. 'Well, I wouldn't like it either' I thought. After watching the others trying to get it in I started to get bored and decided to help. "Okay, kitten! Stop it! I won't tell you twice, you hear?" Surprised by that the kitten stopped running around. So did the others by the way. I used the surprise to get the kitten and put it into the stalling device. The same thing happened with the other kittens. Proud to be of help I waited for the things to come. Ryder came to us and patted Chase' head. "You're all good pups" he said making me even more proud than I was until then. "All of you, except for Sweetie." My pride broke into pieces the moment he said that. "You can't talk to little kittens like that." "What do you want? Trying to help is wrong now? If I hadn't helped it would make me a naughty pup, too." "Well, Ryder, she's got a point there. Even though she could have been nicer to them the kittens would still be running around. And you can't scold someone who just wanted to help." Skye, again, came to defend me. "No, Skye, Ryder is right. She should have been nicer to them. You said so, too" Chase answered. All I could do was growling at him. "Please, don't fight. Granted, she could have been nicer to those kittens but on the other hand she's new to this being-a-good-pup-part and she did a good job. So, why can't we just say she's been a good pup, too" Marshall asked. "It's okay, Marshall" I sighed trying to interrupt him before he could reveal my past as much as he knows about it. "If Ryder doesn't want me to help he should just say so." "No, Sweetie. It's not fair of Ryder to nearly call you a naughty pup just because you tried to help." Hearing the voice I turned around seeing the green-themed eco-pup walking up to me. "Don't get me wrong, I, too, think you should have been nicer to them but you helped using your own way of thinking and talking. And by the look of it, your way was effective."

'Could it be? Is that really the beginning of a new … No way! I know what they are trying to do. They apparently just want to make sure that I feel safe or even home so it will hurt even more when they'll kick me out. With Christmas around the corner I can't 'wait' for this present to happen.' While the others were still discussing I left the scene heading to the lookout. 'Skye and Marshall are still on my side. So, why did it hurt so much when Ryder told me that I wasn't a good pup?' This thought kept me busy so I didn't notice the shadow following me.

 **A/N: Man, I'm tired from typing and rereading this chapter twice. But I like way my story develops. I'm sure some of you might think Ryder won't say such words but by watching the episodes closely I noticed that he did some things that I still don't get (deciding to give Skye's toy mouse to the eagles when they just could have bought a new ball). Besides, thanks for staying with me.**


	4. A shadow from the past

**Chapter 3: "A shadow from the past"**

 **A/N: Sorry for the wait! I've had enough to do with school for my future job. In addition to that I have to apologize to everyone who might felt insulted by my comment at the end of the last chapter. Watching it again I saw that he didn't force Skye to give away her favorite toy. But he would have taken away the ball so the baby eagles wouldn't have anything to play with if it wasn't for Everest. So, sorry again. But back to the story.**

?'s POV:

'Good, I've found her. Once I get her into trouble it's back to the streets again like it used to be in the good old times. Preferable right before Christmas.'

Narrator:

The female Great Dane following Sweetie didn't notice that she was followed herself by a grey and pink helicopter.

Skye's POV:

While the discussion went on I noticed that Sweetie wasn't there anymore. Signaling that to Marshall I hoped nobody else would notice. We were lucky. When I saw him nodding I retracted from the discussion to head towards my helicopter. I could go looking for Sweetie knowing that Marshall will be defending her better than I ever could. 'Well' I thought, 'he might be a better help now but there are some things she only could talk about with me. I'm still the only girl in the main team.' Luckily, nobody heard me starting my helicopter because they were too much into that discussion. 'How much luck do we have left?' I asked myself.

It didn't take long to spot her snow white fur against the dark grey of the streets. 'We're lucky that it hasn't snowed until now' I thought. There it was again. LUCK! I always hated depending on luck. Looking down I noticed something strange. There was another dog following Sweetie trying to stay hidden. I didn't feel very comfortable seeing this but I couldn't do anything. Right then I didn't want to call Ryder due to his reaction to her help earlier this morning. I couldn't call out to Sweetie either because it would force the other dog to take action and surprise Sweetie. So all I could do was watching the scene and hoping that she would be alright.

Half her way to the lookout she must have noticed something because she suddenly turned around surprising the other dog and me. Her cover blown the other dog started to attack Sweetie but Sweetie didn't wait until she was in reach. Sweetie turned around again and darted away straight to the lookout. I knew exactly what she was trying to do. She was going for the emergency lock I told her about earlier. Seeing how much ahead she was, and still getting even further ahead, I decided to call Ryder. "Ryder, please come" I said into my pup tag. "What is it, Skye?" "There is something going on here. Sweetie is being attacked by another dog. I think she will be okay but could you please come to the lookout?" "Don't worry, Skye. We'll be right there!"

Sweetie's POV:

'What is she doing here and how did she find me?' I asked myself running top speed to the lookout to lock me in. Luckily Skye mentioned the emergency lock I remembered. 'Gah, luck! Luck is the only thing you can't plan with' I thought. Running through the door and activating the lock-up-function I saw that she still had some distance to go to get here. I sat there with a smirk on my face watching the doors closing and hearing the lock to activate. The same kind of smirk she had on her face back then when she abandoned me during the dogcatcher incident. But this time I felt safer inside all alone than outside with her.

Seeing she won't make it in time she pulled out something green. I didn't even know where she hid it but with her getting nearer I easily recognized the shape of it. No, I meant him. What she got there was my favorite toy, Busby. When she noticed me recognizing him she smiled. No, grinning evilly would be a better phrase. I knew that grin. It was the same grin she gave every other street dog before taking away their food. When she lowered him to the ground I could see I was right with him being my favorite toy back when… Well, since I was with my parents. As far as I can remember I had him with me every single stage of my life.

'What is she planning to do with him? Without my collar she won't get him to do anything.' At least that was what I thought. Right when I heard sirens she put her paw down trying to break him. The only thing I could do was watching him giving in due to brute force meant only to destroy him and me at the same time. I can't tell how long I just sat there looking at the pieces which were my favorite toy just moments ago. The first thing I remember clearly afterwards was Ryder kneeling in front of me asking me if I was alright. "What happened here?" he asked his voice filled with concern. It would have felt great if I couldn't see in his eyes that he already knew. 'I don't get him' I thought. 'On the one hand he doesn't want me to help, on the other hand he seems to want to help me.' I decided to tell him the part of my story related to that dog that just broke my whole past into little pieces. Well, the most visual part of my past. I did so, just in case he talked to Chase afterwards and might get the wrong impression.

Ryder's POV:

After hearing Sweetie's story and knowing what happened here thanks to Skye, Sweetie didn't mention this incident, I felt bad to test out which pup trusted her then. "It's okay, Sweetie. I am sure I can fix him." Looking into her eyes filled with hope I knew why the princess forgave her so often. She really looks adorable. "Ryder, sir. I hate to admit it but there really was another dog here but she must have left the island while I was checking the surrounding area of the lookout." "It is okay, Chase. Come on, pups. I give you your breakfast now. And after that I start to repair your toy, Sweetie. Is that okay?" I knew I had to do something beforehand.

"Listen, pups." I started knowing that now was the time. "You all know what happened here. And although I don't like to admit it, it somehow was my fault. I'm sorry, Sweetie. You are a good pup, too." With that sentence I saw her tail wagging a bit but her face was still in a very sad tone. "Forget what I said right after the mission. It was a really silly test. If I hadn't come up with that test Sweetie wouldn't have left all alone and all of this wouldn't have happened."

"By the way, who was that dog and why was she after Sweetie?" I heard Chase asking his voice still very suspicious. Sweetie sighed. "She helped me to learn to care for myself back when I lived on the streets with nothing belonging to me than Busby. Even back then he was my favorite toy and my only friend. Nothing could separate us. That's why she knew exactly how to hurt me most." "Okay, and what is her name?" "Chase, this isn't an interrogation!" I decided to interrupt. "No, Ryder. It is okay. I can't tell you her name even if I wanted to. She used different names for different approaches to make the impression that there were a whole bunch of dogs ruling the streets. That's why I think the name she told me was a fake name, too. And before you can ask: No, I haven't seen her since I was caught by a dogcatcher. Well, up until today that is. In two weeks time I wouldn't have seen her for three years straight." "But in two weeks is Chwistmas!" "Precisely. On Christmas three years ago was the last time I saw her. Until today." Wow, that was more information than she gave me earlier.

"What are we going to do now?" Rocky asked. "That other dog could still be out there maybe even waiting to hurt her even more." "I know." Marshall suddenly said. "We could all spend time with her taking turns with it. So she won't be alone even if she happens to come across that dog again. Plus, we can get to know each other." "That is a good idea, Marshall." I knew I could count on him to help me. "But we can only do that if Sweetie is okay with it. What do you say?" I hoped that she would accept it. I decided that we will do it no matter what. But if she accepts it we won't have to do it in secret. "Do I have to spend time with everyone then?" she huffed but I could easily tell she wasn't serious about it. "I'm afraid so." I answered. "Well, I guess you can't have everything. But I'd rather spend time with pups who hate me than face her alone. Therefore I gladly accept the offer."

With that cleared I brought out their breakfast giving them an extra portion of food. When Sweetie realized what was in her bowl she had a disgusted look on her face. "Puppy food? Yuck!" she said which sent us all into fits of laughter. "You really are all good pups. Without exception" I said.

 **A/N: Wow, Ryder was just testing them! When I wrote it first I didn't expect that. I had to fill in a narrator. Next chapter will contain the Winter Wonder Show. Stay with me, please.**


	5. Wonderful Winter Wonder Wow

**Chapter 4: "Wonderful Winter Wonder Wow"**

 **A/N: Here you get the promised Chapter including the Winter Wonder Show. Hope you like it. By the way, I won't make it in time to get this story to the point of Christmas Day (in story) until Christmas Day (in reality) as I hoped before. Time is a very tricky thing.**

Narrator:

A week has passed since the incident. There were some minor rescues in this time, some including Sweetie others not. Ryder kept up to his promise and had Busby repaired but there were no sign of the other dog. Right now the Paw Patrol plus Sweetie are preparing for their performance in this year's Winter Wonder Show.

Chase' POV:

"I can't wait to perform with Luke Stars again", Rubble said that very moment. I couldn't help but grin at his comment knowing that he couldn't wait to perform at all. The grin on my face faded away the moment Sweetie came to my view. I don't know why, but I still didn't trust her. Besides, she must have said something against me to Skye and Marshall for they started avoiding me. 'Why don't they understand that I only wish the Paw Patrol and Adventure Bay to be safe? Well, one wrong step of her will kick her out and we can go back to things like they were. I know she won't change. One mistake and she'll be out. Wait a second! One mistake?' I knew I could arrange something. The grin started to reappear on my face. Don't forget, I was still a young pup which was very jealous of her being treated better than me by Skye and Marshall, the two pups I cared most about. And it felt like the rightful revenge for blaming me with the theft of the crown back then.

"Erm, Chase? You do want to help us with the preparations, don't you? Because you're just standing there doing nothing than staring at Sweetie' Skye's sudden voice made me flinch a bit. I didn't even notice her getting near to me. Wait, did she sound a little bit jealous herself? No, must have been my imagination. "Sure, Skye. I was just thinking if the order of the songs we're going to perform is the right one." "Then think fast. Our performance is going to begin soon" Skye said giggling. 'Thank goodness, she's taking it in.' I flinched again when all of a sudden another voice spoke up. "Is it really okay for you if I'm singing second voice to Luke Stars? With all what happened last time? You know, I mean the incident with the royal concert in Barkingburg." 'Well, we had to get a female voice to contrast Luke's male. And neither Skye nor Everest wanted that part. Granted, she tried to fight her stage freight. But that also could mean she's up to something. I have to be prepared and better watch out.' "Of course, we are. And don't you worry, I'm sure you'll do great!" Skye said nuzzling her.

There weren't any incidents during our performance (we decided to sing and play some classical Christmas songs) except for Luke forgetting the lyrics at one point. Sweetie, however, managed to keep on singing not losing her concentration. Quite the opposite, she switched to lead voice in a blink of an eye but switched back to second voice as soon as Luke remembered his parts. The audience didn't even notice that. When we finished the songs we decided on Luke said he had to make an announcement. He said we would perform one last song as an encore. And Sweetie would take the lead voice in this one. Everyone was shocked, especially she herself. 'Okay, she can have her moment. This time tomorrow she'll be out!'

Katie's POV:

'Wow, that was an announcement' I thought feeling happy for Sweetie. During the past week she visited my Pet Parlor two times so I had the chance to get to know her. She can be really nice. 'Marshall was right for scolding me when I first met her.' Right when they began to perform their encore it began to snow. 'That's right on time' I thought for the song was about snow falling to the ground. But, unfortunately for Sweetie, some of the people in the audience didn't notice the magic of this moment because they wanted to hear Luke singing. At least that is what I think was wrong with them. One of them even threw a tomato towards the stage luckily his aim was off so it didn't get near any pup. But it did cause Sweetie to lose her concentration and therefore to stop singing. That caused the people to laugh at her. Seeing tears starting to build up in her eyes I rushed to the stage to make sure she's okay.

The moment I reached her I noticed Jake entering the stage as well but turning to the audience. "Not cool, dudes. You could have done some serious damage. I'm afraid I can't accept actions like this. I watched what happened and, as much as I hate to do it, I have to ask you to give back the skiing passes I gave out to you this morning. When you dudes can't behave at an event like this you totally can't behave on the skiing tracks. I hope you enjoyed ruining this awesome performance for everyone." Holding Sweetie tight to support her I looked over to Jake. Never had I heard him this angry before. But he was right. The magic of the moment was gone. The performance was ruined.

Escaping my hold (she wiggled herself free) Sweetie stepped back to the microphone a determined look on her face. "Alright, everybody." she said. "That wasn't very nice. But I won't give up the dream I had for a long time now just because of low flying tomatoes. I … I mean, we are going to perform this song. Alright guys, from the beginning!" Did I hear that right? She wanted to start singing again? 'She really must have this for some time now when she still wants to perform. Trying to bring this show to a good ending and perform with the threat of being interrupted again makes her a good pup in my eyes. From now on, I swear, I won't listen what others have to say in that matter.'

Narrator:

So the Winter Wonder Show ended without any further incident, most likely because Jake stood there watching the audience. But whatever it was it let Sweetie, Luke Stars and the Paw Patrol get to a good ending. The ones whose joy nearly were ruined easily found their way back to the land of magic and dreams caught by the singing voice of one little pup with snow white fur.

 **A/N: That was it. I liked this chapter best so far though it is a bit shorter than my other chapters. But I liked the idea of Katie taking a turn (and not one single thought about Ryder). But what is Chase up to? Find out in the next chapter which happens to be split into two parts (There are too many characters running around Adventure Bay and some of them hadn't had their share in my story so far.) So watch out for the next chapter.**


	6. A minor setback?

**Chapter 5: „A minor setback?"**

 **A/N: Hello, dear readers. I'm finally back. Sorry, it took a while because I had to rewrite the chapter several times and haven't had much time. But now, I'm glad to present you the first part of my two-part chapter. Remember, Christmas is still around the corner, at least in the story ;) I hope you'll enjoy it.**

Sweetie's POV:

What a day! I was able to perform in front of such a big audience and thus to live one of my greatest dreams but I've learned that there were some people who really liked me. Although Jake might not count for he might have been instructed by Ryder. But the hug Katie gave me was something I was missing the whole time I was with the princess. Plus I finished one of the reasons I preferred to sleep all by myself. Happy with my day's work (and night work, too) I went to bed and easily fell asleep.

"Sweetie, come out there!" I woke up by the sound of Ryder's call not hesitating to follow the order given although I was still tired and didn't know what he wanted. "Alright, Ryder (yawn). I'm out here, so what do (yawn) Sorry. So what do you want from me? But make it quick, please. I want to go back to sleep." "I'm sure, you're tired. Can you say what this is" he asked pointing at a very colorful, well, thing. "Oh, now I get it. You want to play 'guess' with me. Well, by the shape of it I'd say it is a pup house." What can I say? I still was tired and somewhat angry that he woke me up, even earlier than Chase normally did. "Don't play with me, Sweetie. You know very well that I meant if you could explain to me what we're looking at there." Well, he asked for it. "Actually, Ryder, I can't. You see I'm not an expert at Modern Arts. For all I know it could be the masterpiece of a genius or of an absolute idiot." I'm not stupid. I knew exactly what he meant but I wasn't going to say it first. "It is your work right? That's why you're tired. I can't believe you've done something like that. After all we've done for you the last couple of weeks. And why? Just because you dislike Chase?" "Stop it, Ryder." I growled. "First things first. Yes, I can't stand Chase. And he can't stand me so that feeling is mutual. Second is that it wasn't me coloring that pup house. I wasn't even close to it last night. Rocky knows about it although he doesn't exactly know what I did. But it doesn't matter for he can act as my alibi though." "If he doesn't know what you did he really couldn't be an alibi. I'm sorry, Sweetie. But as a punishment you have to stay in your pup house today." "But, Ryder, what about evidence? All you have is me disliking Chase. Other than that you can't have more because, like I said already, it wasn't me who did it." "Well, Chase saw you running away. That's enough prove to me."

Now I'm trying to find a comfortable position to get back to sleep. It's hopeless. Being falsely accused just angered me too much. Could it be the same feeling Chase had when I pinned the blame for stealing the crown on him? Wait a minute. Chase? He couldn't have seen me running away from his pup house. I wasn't even near it. 'Could it be? He wouldn't do it himself just to get me into trouble, would he?' was what I thought to myself. "Sweetie, are you in there?" It was Rocky asking. "Of course I am. Where else could I be when Ryder grounded me to my pup house?" Okay, yes. It wasn't nice to let my anger talk to someone who might not be involved. "Sure. Erm … can we talk a bit?"

Rocky's POV:

"Can we talk a bit?" I hoped she would say yes because I wanted to hear her version of the incident and I had to admit something to her. She borrowed my pup pack the last few nights. After the first time I installed a tracking device with the ability to review the last 24 hours. Now I was waiting for her response. When she didn't I sighed. "Okay, then. Just listen. I know, you weren't even close to Chase' pup house. But what did you do down the hill in the night?" "Did you spy on me?" An angry looking Sweetie stood there in the entrance of her pup house. I gulped. Now came the hardest part. "Well, you know… After you asked me for my spare tools that one night a week ago, I inserted a tracking device in them. That's how I know you weren't near his pup house." To my surprise, she wasn't angry. When I looked at her I saw an even scarier look. It was the look of someone who felt unloved by everyone. It was exactly the look I feared most since I saw it on the face of my younger sister. 'We have to help her' I thought. 'Maybe I could arrange a call between Sweetie and Paula. That could help them both.' By the way, Paula is the sister I mentioned. "All right, what about you telling me, what you needed my tools for and we discuss what we do to solve this case" I asked trying her to get to talk. Seeing the disbelieving in her eyes, hurt so much. 'Guess, I can't blame her for that since I told her that I kind of spied on her.' That silence coming from her gave me the shivers. "All right. But if you tell anyone, I will make sure you'd regret it." I gulped again. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. I promise." "Well, then. Here is what I was doing the last nights."

She told me everything about her new vehicle she built all by herself and why she wasn't going to get help from someone or somepup. When I wanted to interrupt to tell her that she could trust some of us I noticed that look again. 'Man, she must have had a really hard life so far when she thinks that low of herself. Maybe that's why she did all those things, just to be noticed.' Trying to make her feel better I brushed my fur against hers like I did back then with my sister. Surprisingly it worked. Although it worked quite different than anticipated. "What exactly are you trying to do?" she asked. Surprised I jumped back. "I… I,erm … I just …" I stumbled. 'Why can't I get one simple sentence out of my mouth? All I have to say was: I just wanted to help you. Is that really that hard to say?'

Suddenly I heard a little laughter coming from that white pup. 'All right, she is in a good mood right now. All I have to do is getting Ryder to know that it wasn't Sweetie without telling him what she did instead.' "That is going to be difficult." "What is going to be difficult?" The question took me off-guard because I didn't notice that I said that aloud. But since it wasn't a secret I told her what bugged me. "Well, you won't have to worry about that. I decided to take the blame. To be honest I have a pretty good idea who did it but I have no prove. Besides, if I didn't know for sure that it wasn't me, I wouldn't believe me either." "Well, if you're sure I won't tell Ryder. But don't worry. Santa Clause will know that you weren't responsible for this. So he'll bring you presents, too." "That would be first" she mumbled. At least that's what I think she said because I didn't hear it clearly.

Not long after this Marshall and Skye joined us and we talked a bit more, mostly about the Winter Wonder Show. Soon we began to play tag. 'Ryder wouldn't want her to feel unwanted, would he?' Sweetie was amazing! I feel sorry for everyone who has to go against her in a sport competition. She's nearly as fast as Marshall, nearly as tricky as me and can jump nearly as high as Skye. It was as if she could fill out every gap the one who's it left behind. We had so much fun playing that we almost didn't notice Ryder calling for breakfast.

 **A/N: Well, that was chapter 5a. Hope you liked it. Sorry again for the long wait. Next chapter will start while those four pups playing tag with a new point of view.**


	7. Before the Breakfast

Chapter 5b: "Before the Breakfast"

 **A/N: Hi there. I'm back and here is the long promised but very short next chapter.**

Everest's POV:

When I woke up there was something going on outside. I heard Marshall laughing, the special way he laughed whenever we played together, just the two of us. 'How can I be out there when I'm still inside?' I asked myself. Don't forget, I just woke up that moment. Leaving the puphouse I soon realized what was going in. He laughed his special way while playing with her. 'All right, she has to go!'

Realizing that I really didn't know anything about her, I did something I'm not proud of. In order to get to know as much as possible about her I decided to talk to someone the others told me about. That's where I nearly lost Marshall as a friend and to be honest I really couldn't blame him If he never talked to me again afterwards. So I went down the hill while the others were waiting for their breakfast.

Zuma's POV:

"Wubble, wake up! It's almost time for bweakfast" I said laughing. Although Marshall normally is like a hibernating bear before breakfast it doesn't matter to him when it is time for breakfast. Rubble on the other paw just don't like getting up early in the morning. "If you don't get up now, I think Everest is going to eat yours, too." Of course Ryder would never let anything like that happen but it works everytime. This time wasn't an exception.

"Is it really time to get up? I'm still tired. It was really late in the evening when we got to bed yesterday and … What happened to Chase' puphouse?" He asked since he just stepped out of his own. "It's quite a sight, isn't it?" I laughed. "I wanted to come over to ask you if we play a little game of 'I Spy' but now you can say to evewy colour that it could be Chase' puphouse. I don't know. Maybe he wanted to change pwofessions to one of an extewior designer." That got me a laugh from Rubble. Now he was fully awake. "Maybe. But what now? Do you still want to play?" "No, thanks. I don't feel like it anymore. Let's just sit down and talk. By the way, bweakfast should be weady any minute now." And so we did. Mostly we talked about the Winter Wonder Show but also about Chase' puphouse and if we would ever find out what happened. Little did we know that the answer was in ist way to be revealed.

 **A/N: Phew, the second part is really short but I didn't know what to make out of Everest and Zuma. So I decided to stop here for this chapter. Next chapter will be a little longer and with a little more action. So stay with me and find out the answer and what is even less sure, will Ryder apoligize to Sweetie for falsly accusing her?**


	8. She's back!

**Chapter 6: "She's back!"**

 **A/N: Hi, I'm finally back. Sorry, for the long wait, but I didn't feel good enough to write another chapter until right now. It didn't help that I just couldn't get any ideas for the punishment Chase will get, either. But now I'm back on the road with some ideas and my mental health restored. So, read and enjoy.**

Ryder's POV:

After the 'talk' I had with Sweetie I felt a bit down. In addition to that something was nagging me. Something that didn't come to my mind. 'Somehow she's right. I don't have a single piece of evidence. All I have is Chase as a witness. Maybe I was a little harsh on her. I know how hard she's trying to learn to be a good pup. It could be that Chase did or said something to her that caused that reaction rather than doing some real damage.' That moment it hit me. I remembered that, after the incident with the she-dog, I enhanced the security system around the lookout.

"Robo-Dog, we have to watch a video, right now!" I took out my Pup Pad and opened the camera application. "Cameras 14-09 and 13-12 will be the cameras to show the area around Chase' puphouse best. All right, all set. Now all we have to do is to wait and see." After what felt like an eternity something happened. Or more precisely two 'somethings' happened. The first … Wait. I'll tell you guys the exact same time I'll tell the pups.

Speaking of which, I have to prepare breakfast.

Sweetie's POV:

'Wow, playing 'Catch' builds up an appetite.' We had so much fun playing that we didn't hear Ryder calling. We would have missed breakfast if it weren't for Zuma and Rubble who were entering the lookout. "Come on, Sweetie. I'll race you to the lookout and to our breakfast. I'd like to find out who is faster" Marshall challenged me. "Okay, but if I win I'll get the half of your breakfast. Except if it's Puppy food. Then you can have your breakfast all to yourself." In the time I live with the Paw Patrol now, I'm still not fond of Puppy food. Or the portions we get, by the way. No pup would have guessed that this morning has still a lot of surprises coming.

…

I lost! Granted, Marshall is taller than me but I was determined to win. All right, since Marshall didn't set a price my breakfast is safe. Entering the lookout we were greeted by a sight that could only be a dream. There were different types of breakfast in the food bowls. What surprised me most was that there even were hamburgers in my food bowl. 'Wait a minute. Hamburgers in my bowl? Okay, that must be a trick because I know for sure Ryder is mad at me for something I didn't even do.'

"Erm, Ryder, Sir, I think you've mistaken me for Everest. I don't like liver that much." "I know, Chase. And that is where we come to the big question of what happened to your puphouse." I quickly glanced over to see Chase' reaction but nothing happened. 'He must be really sure not to get into trouble' I thought. But that didn't last long for Ryder kept on talking. "You all remember the incident with the she-dog right after we took Sweetie in?" I couldn't help but freeze on the spot just thinking of it. "Well, afterwards I enhanced the security system around the lookout including some cameras. Last night said cameras recorded something interesting."

I nearly fainted. There it was, the evidence that I didn't paint Chase' puphouse. "I want to show you the footing and then you can have your breakfast." Ten minutes later everypup knew that Chase had painted his own puphouse. "So, I was wight about Chase twying to get a new position as an extewior designer?" Zuma asked chuckling. I couldn't smile since the footing not only showed Chase and his art lesson but also me sneaking away. 'Dang it, I am free of being falsely accused for painting the puphouse but not free from suspicious glances. I have to tell them the truth about my 'adventures in the night'? But I'm not ready yet.' "Ryder, do you know where Everest is? I haven't seen her all morning" Marshall asked. "That's weird. But maybe she just wants to sleep in. It's still early in the morning. But more importantly, Sweetie, you have seen the footing and I hereby apologize to you for, you know, earlier this morning. But could you explain why you were sneaking away with Rocky's spare tools?" "(Sigh) All right. I'll tell you. I'll tell you what I have done in the nights. I'll tell you why I was sneaking away. I'll tell you why I had Rocky's spare tools. I'll tell you everything but could we please have breakfast first? I'm kind of starving and the hamburgers smell so delicious." "Sure. Go ahead. Enjoy your breakfast" Ryder said with a glance over to Chase who hadn't said a word since his complaint about his breakfast.

A few minutes later we had finished our breakfast. "All right, I guess you want to hear what I have to say now?" Everyone nodded, well everyone except for Rocky, who already knew about it, and Chase, who I think is just trying to blend in with the background right now. 'Seems like I don't have a chance to get away.'

I won't repeat it here for you, dear readers, if you still want to know read it where I talked with Rocky about it.

After I explained it Ryder's Pup Pad beeped. 'Thank goodness. For one moment I thought I would get a second lesson about how I could trust everyone in the Paw Patrol this morning. "Good Morning, Mayor Goodway. What's up?" "Ryder, can you remember when you told us to look out for a certain she-dog? Well, Chickaletta wanted to run some laps on the sports field this morning and I was with her. So we both saw her. I mean, Chickaletta saw her and freaked out because of how dangerous you described her to be. So I thought it would be best to call you and the Paw Patrol. Besides, I'm stuck in the tribunes and can't get out." "All right, don't worry, Mayor Goodway. No job is too big, no pup is too small." He said ending the transmission. After it he pressed a button on his Pup Pad. "Ryder needs us!" they said in unison. We got all into the elevator and waited for it to start upwards. "Wait a minute. Something's missing. I know. There wasn't a wipeout this time. What's wrong Marshall?" I asked. "Nothing, I just got in here ahead of you since I knew there would be a mission." "Good thinking." After that the elevator started to move.

Marshall's POV:

'I couldn't believe it. The same Chase whose paws uphold the laws, the same Chase tried to get Sweetie into trouble by painting his puphouse and lying to Ryder? And Sweetie still doesn't trust us, well at least Rocky, Skye and me. Wait, since when is Rocky supporting her? Wasn't he one of the pups who were initially against her?' The beeping of Ryder's Pup Pad interrupted my thoughts. Hearing what Mayor Goodway said I knew that there would be a mission.

"Ryder needs us!" we said in unison. "Wait a minute. Something's missing. I know. There wasn't a wipeout this time. What's wrong Marshall?" Sweetie asked. "Nothing, I just got in here ahead of you since I knew there would be a mission." "Good thinking." After that the elevator started to go upwards. Sometimes I think that it is waiting for the wipeout and my joke about it. But I think that's just my imagination. In the briefing room we sat in our normal positions with Chase in his police attire and me as an EMT. 'Well, that means it's me this time.' I looked over to Sweetie still on Skye's left side. I mean right side. 'Wait, since when is she sitting between Skye and Rocky?'

"Paw Patrol ready for action, Ryder, Sir" Chase said his catchphrase. "Thanks for hurrying pups. Mayor Goodway is in a very uncomfortable situation. She and Chickaletta spotted the she-dog that attacked Sweetie the other day and now she's stuck…" "Sorry to interrupt you Ryder, but we already know the situation. We all heard what Mayor Goodway said on the phone." "Sorry, Rubble. You're right. So for this mission I need … Skye. You have to use your helicopter and goggles to find that dog." "This puppy's gotta fly!" "And Chase. We need to use your pylons to stop the traffic from nearing the sports field. Plus your net could come in handy to catch that dog." "Chase is on the case!" "And Rocky. I need you to use your tools to free Mayor Goodway." "Green means go!" "The rest of you please stay on stand-by in case I need you. And Sweetie, I want you to fly with Skye to get you out of reach for that she-dog. We don't know what she will do if she gets you." "Yes, Ryder." It really hurts to see her that depressed and full of terror when Ryder mentioned that. "Paw Patrol is on a roll!"

 **A/N: That's it this time. But don't worry. The next chapter is in progress. There we find out, what Everest is doing and if that's really the dog that attacked Sweetie in chapter 3. And again, I don't know where my story is going. It just develops itself. Therefore I don't know if I can make chapters with some special things like Pup-Fu or if Sweetie gets some super powers. We all just have to wait. So, please stay tuned.**


	9. Marshall's seriousness?

**Chapter 7: "Everest's plot and Marshall's … seriousness?"**

 **A/N:** I'm back and finally back on track with my mission to take the crown of Barkingburg. No wait, that's wrong. No Barkingburg in this story anymore, at least for now. Let's have some adventures in Adventure Bay first. Enjoy the next chapter of "Can they change her life?".

Everest's POV:

'Finally, I think I found her. The one person that can reveal Sweetie's true personality and that can get her away from Marshall.' At least that's what I thought. That's the she-dog the others told me about. I looked for her in every alleyway and finally I found her. 'Wow, she's big' I thought.

"Excuse me, ma'am, but do you by any chance know a pup named Sweetie?" "Who wants to know?" she asked followed by a dark growl. "My name is Everest and if you help me we can separate her from the Paw Patrol. Then you can do to her as you please, erm, that means as long as you don't do any real harm to her. Otherwise the Paw Patrol has to stop you." "You are kind of brave, kiddo. Not to say stupid, coming to a dog you hardly know and kind of threatening me although I'm bigger than you. But being brave doesn't fill your belly. So, what's in for you?" That was the question I feared most. "It's none of your business" I just stated. "Sure, let me guess. She's playing around with your friend and you just got jealous and are out for revenge? Listen, kiddo, I don't give advise often, but you're not suited for some big things like revenge. You just don't have it in you, but if you can get me near Sweetie I can arrange things so we both get what we want." I was speechless. 'How did she know? I was careful to not give a hint but she just nailed it.' "Whatever. Just don't play tricks on me or you'll get the 'big things' I'm not suited for as you think" I said to her. She took an offensive stance and I nearly clenched my tail between my legs. "Very inspiring" she laughed. "Maybe you can scare away a mouse but I'm out on the streets my whole life. I've defeated dogs bigger and more massive than you. Lots of dogs." I took all the strength I could muster and tried to stand my ground. "By the way, I think I didn't get your name." "Oh, you couldn't because I never told you but you can call me 'Alley'.

Later I started to go back to the lookout. 'I wonder if breakfast is ready yet.' When I got there I saw that some of the puphouses are gone. 'There must be an emergency.' Since Skye, Chase and Rocky are gone and I didn't see Sweetie anywhere I walked over to Marshall. "Good morning, Marshall. What's going on?" "Morning, Everest. There was an emergency and Ryder and some of the Paw Patrol are on mission and you somehow missed breakfast but Ryder told us to save it for you so you can get it in the kitchen or wait I'll get it for you." 'He's so cute when he gets excited over the simplest of things. Stop that train of thought. I can't think that way because I definitely can't let him know. It would definitely probably destroy our friendship or even worse. It would make things awkward.' Before I knew it Marshall was back with a bowl full of liver. "Yeah, Ryder gave us our favorite food this morning. Well, except for Chase because he painted his puphouse and accused Sweetie for doing it." Hearing her name let me freeze for a moment. But Marshall didn't notice. "He got liver, too. And he doesn't like liver that much. After breakfast Sweetie told us what she did all the nights until last night and then Mayor Goodway called us because she saw a dog that looked like the she-dog that attacked Sweetie and Ryder, Chase, Rocky and Skye headed out for the mission with Skye taking Sweetie with her so she will be safe in case it is that dog." "Can we please stop talking about Sweetie now?" "Okay, but why?" "I'd like to eat now, to begin with. In addition to that it's not sure if we can truly trust her. Granted, it wasn't her doing to paint Chase' puphouse but we don't know for sure if she's telling the truth. What if it is all an evil scheme to get rid of the Paw Patrol for good by playing nice?" The look he gave me was almost too much to endure. I could see that this thought hurt his feelings as if it was about him, no worse. It was as if it was about one of his friends. "Listen, Marshall. I don't say that she has to be the villainous pup like was back then when I first met her, but we should be more careful around her. Don't say that you never had this kind of thoughts about her." "Well to tell the truth, I hadn't. And I can't believe that someone who was alone most of her or his life could be so cruel of thinking something like this." I gulped. 'I hope he'll never find out I have a deal with that dog to get rid of Sweetie.' Luckily, Marshall's Pup Tag was beeping and his smile returned. "Marshall, are you there?"

Marshall's POV:

I couldn't believe it. Everest of all pups is against Sweetie. I thought that since they both had nobody to call a friend for the most time of their lives, except for Busby with Sweetie of course, I thought that they would get along best. I really felt down. That's when my Pup Tag beeped. "Marshall, are you there?" 'Of course, since you called me who should get it?' I thought. What I said was something different. "Yes, Ryder. Do you need anything?" "Yes, I want you to come over to the sports field. We could need you here." "Alright, Ryder. I'm on my way and ready for a ruff-ruff rescue." With that the call ended and I headed over to my puphouse to transform it into its ambulance form not without taking a look back at Everest. "I'm going on a mission and you can think of how to be nice to Sweetie for I really know that she's trying to be a good pup for real." With that said I took of lucky to have something else to focus on.

When I arrived at the sports field I was shocked. There was a little bundle of fur lying on the field. I gulped. "Ryder, what happened. Please tell me while I'm doing my work." "Well, Marshall, you see …"

 **Flashback:**

A few moments earlier:

"Whoa, something's wrong. Ryder, can you hear me?" "Yes, Skye. What's the matter?" "I'm losing control about my helicopter. I don't know what is wrong but I think I have to come down." "But is it safe to land when that she-dog is down there? She's probably behind this and she's still after me." Sweetie asked terrified by the idea of meeting that dog again. "I know, but staying in air with next to no control of my helicopter is even more dangerous. Besides there are some people and pups down there so you won't be alone and Ryder won't let anything happen to you." Skye reassured her. "Alright then, get us down. I just hope you're right." The moment they left the helicopter a big shadow attacked Sweetie before someone could do anything. "(Ruff) Net!" came from somewhere and a net came flying out of the same direction and got the bigger dog, because the shadow was indeed a dog, caught. But the damage was done. Sweetie lay there after the attack, most likely really hurt, but nobody could say for real until a medical check. That was when Ryder called Marshall.

 **End of Flashback**

Marshall's POV:

When Ryder finished that story I was finished checking on Sweetie, too. And then I went up to that dog which was still in Chase' net. To say I was angry would be an understatement. I was furious. "How dare you hurt someone, let alone a pup that can't fight a dog your size? How dare you hurt one of my friends? If it wouldn't be against my pledge to help people I would show you how that feels like." "Marshall, are you alright?" Ryder's voice got me back into reality. "Sure, Ryder. I think … I just … just got caught in the moment." "Okay, Marshall, if you say so. What is with Sweetie?" "She'll be fine. It looks worse than it is but she has to take it slow for a couple of days. I'd say she has to stay at the lookout for at least five days to be sure everything is okay. After that I have to do a second check-up to make sure it healed the way I said it would." When I said that I heard a small gasp. I couldn' t help but smile. I knew exactly where that came from. "Five days? I can't play 'Tag' or 'Fetch' for five days?" "Not if you want your wounds to heal, although I know there are some wounds even I can't heal." "Alright, Marshall. You're the expert here. Sheesh, this will be a long time." Hearing this I knew she'd be going to be okay. To be honest two days would have done it but I had a plan with that and, as much as I hate me for it, this attack gave me just the right basis for it.

 **A/N:** So Sweetie will get to stay at her puphouse after all and Marshall got a really serious side while Everest has to learn to being nice to Sweetie. What happens next? Stay tuned to find out.


	10. Some serious talks

Chapter 8: "Some serious talks"

 **A/N: I'm back. Last we saw the Paw Patrol, Sweetie was injured and Marshall got really angry about it. And now he has a plan. But what about? You won't find out in this chapter. But Chase is about to get his punishment mostly for not telling the truth.**

Chase' POV:

'That was a close one. Luckily I captured that dog before she could hurt Skye. Sweetie might not be grounded anymore but being hurt serves her right for trying to sneak into the Paw Patrol. Am I the only one remembering what happened in Barkingburg?' I wondered. Marshall finished the check-up on Sweetie and turned to that she-dog. "How dare you hurt someone, let alone a pup that can't fight a dog your size? How dare you hurt one of my friends? If it wouldn't be against my pledge to help people I would show you how that feels like." 'Was that the Marshall we all know?' "Marshall, are you alright?" Ryder asked. I walked off to my police car to wait to get back, knowing that I fulfilled my duty on this mission.

Back at the lookout Ryder came to me. "Chase, I want you to go to Sweetie and get your punishment. Since you got her into trouble with your action and lying to me this morning she is the one to choose it." "But Ryder, she hates me and I…" "Chase, I know you are worried but don't you think she deserves a bit of respect after all she's gone through in her life so far? Wouldn't you want some love or some friendly words if you suffered like her? Wouldn't you want at least a fair chance to become as good as possible?" "(Sigh) Yes, Ryder. I better go and get my punishment then." "I'm glad to hear that, Chase. You really are a good pup." 'That's one thing you can't say about Sweetie.' When I walked over to her puphouse I came across a strange sight. She wasn't alone. There was a pup sitting next to her brushing her fur with his. "Rocky?"

Rocky's POV:

"Rocky?" I instantly stood up surprised by the voice of our very own 'special' police dog. 'Why does he have to show up now? I nearly calmed her down.' The thing was that she was afraid to be kicked out of here for getting Skye into trouble. Just because that dog was after Sweetie. Now we had to add a Chase interfering with nearly everything, too. "What do you want?" I asked. 'Better not let him get to get an idea of how anxious she is. He is one pup to use it for his case.' "I've been told by Ryder to come here and get my punishment for, you know, this morning. But what are you doing here?" 'Dang it. What to say? What to…' "He's with me because I asked for somepup to be with me. I don't want to stay here all by myself. That's a good enough reason for you or is there anything suspicious going on here? I… I just needed a friend, okay?" I looked over to Sweetie realizing that she somehow managed to say the truth and keeping most of it a secret. 'I wonder if she told us the whole truth up until now. But whatever, everypup has his or her secrets and by the look of it it might be better for her safety not to let everyone know.' "And I have to say that I didn't have decided what your punishment will be although I kept thinking since Ryder told me some minutes ago. I'll let you know once I've decided on a punishment for you." Sweetie smirked. 'That is harsh. I know that she has a punishment in mind but saying that she doesn't is kind of… Well, she might have her reasons.' With that Chase left. "Why did you tell him that you didn't have decided yet? You told me otherwise not a minute ago." I asked. She smiled (or smirked? No, that was a real smile. At least I think it was) at me. "That's part of the punishment. Back in Barkingburg I happened to watch some TV and in this one episode of one of the series I watched it happened to. That's why I was thinking I should let him get the real 'feeling guilty' part, too." "Really, Sweetie. You can be naughty sometimes. But give talking to my sister like we discussed a thought. I would like to help you because during the last few hours you became a good friend of mine and I don't like to see you down." "(Sigh) Really, when it comes down to that you are just as annoying as Chase. You won't stop until I talk to her, will you?" "Nope." "Okay then. Do as you wish." I grimaced. "Say it." I smiled. "Ugh, fine. Would you please make an appointment for a call with your sister for me?" "See? Wasn't that easy to ask for help?" "You're a devil, you know that?" Her last statement throws us into fits of laughter.

When we finally could think straight again there was somepup standing right next to us. Somepup I've barely seen interact with Sweetie before. A certain husky pup. "Can I talk to you in private, please?" "Okay, I'll go to call someone like we discussed. Feel free to call me anytime you want to spend some time with me." With those words I went over to my own puphouse to call my sister. 'I just wish I would know what Everest has to tell Sweetie.' In retrospect it would have done some good if I would have followed my curiosity.

Sweetie's POV:

"Okay, I'll go to call someone like we discussed. Feel free to call me anytime you want to spend some time with me." I hoped he would stay for I still felt unsure of how to react to Everest. Sure, she's Marshall's crush which means she has to be nice but otherwise she's way bigger than me and if she really thinks I would be on the 'Naughty List' she could hurt me without realizing it. And there was another reason I hoped he would have stayed but I can't show that reason. It would break my heart if it happened and Ryder kicked me out then. But back to that husky who wanted to talk to me.

"Well, I'm all ears. What do you want?" My start to this conversation might be a bit rough but I won't let her take advantage of me just because she's bigger. She winced a bit with my words and tone and suddenly I felt terrible. 'Could it be that she's afraid of me? No, that's impossible. The reason she wants to talk to me must be it.' "You might not have noticed that I wasn't with the rest of you when you had your breakfast. Truth to be told I wasn't even near the lookout. I… No, I can't tell. You gonna hate me and then you'll tell Ryder or Marshall and they gonna hate me, too. Ryder will even kick me out of the Paw Patrol." A few moments passed and we both just sat there. 'I don't like the sound of that' I thought. "Italkedtothatshe-dogsothatsheknowshowtogettoyouwhenyou'reonamission." It took a minute or two for me to realize what that pup had just said.

"WHAT?"

 **A/N: So Everest revealed her secret to Sweetie but how will Sweetie react and what will happen between those two? Will they ever be friends or is this announcement the end of hope for Marshall's wish that those two come along? And what happened with that stray after being captured with Chase' net? As usual, stay tuned to find out.**


	11. Some Serious Talks (Continued)

Chapter 9: "Some Serious Talks (Continued)"

 **A/N: Hi, I'm back and at it again. We left Adventure Bay with a scream of Sweetie after she was told by Everest that it wasn't a surprise that Sweetie got hurt by that dog. And now back to the story.**

Ryder's POV:

I ran to Sweetie's puphouse knowing it was her who screamed. It sounded exactly like the ones during her first night here at the Lookout. So I hurried over to see what's wrong. 'It can't be that dog again for if she somehow escaped someone from 'Animal Control Service' would have informed me. So what is going on?' Once I got there I came across a strange sight. The small body of Sweetie was ready for an attack at the larger form of Everest who did nothing but to look down. They didn't notice me although I was near enough to see into Sweeties eyes. The sight gave me the shivers. It wasn't anger. It was far more. It was a mixture of anger, hurt and betrayal.

"Okay, you two. That's enough. Care to explain what happened here?" My 'sudden' appearance caused both of the pups to flinch. "Well, you see, Ryder …" Everest began but was interrupted by Sweetie. "We were just arguing over a silly mistake she made. But I hope we can get along better now since that mistake isn't in our way anymore."

I looked at Everest for more information but all I got was a thankful gaze at Sweetie. "Okay, if you say so. But remember, if there is anything I can do for you don't hesitate to ask." "We will, Ryder!" both of them said in unison. I chuckled. One moment they nearly were on each other's throat, well it nearly was one-sided, the next they were sitting next to each other like good old friends. 'I hope, whatever mistake it was will not have an impact in our future.'

How terribly wrong I was.

Skye's POV:

'Why did I do it? Bad Skye. Eavesdropping isn't nice.' I hate me for it but I can't help it. I just am a curious pup. Now I wished I hadn't let the curiosity get the better of me. 'Why, Everest? Why did you do it? It's not like she is interested in Marshall.' Those were the thoughts running through my head.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice caught me off guard. I didn't realize where I was going. Heaven, I didn't even realize that I was walking. And then right into his puphouse. "Do you need anything?" "N-No, I just got here by accident. By the way, didn't you here the scream? I think it was Sweetie but I saw Ryder…" I couldn't finish my sentence before Rocky dashed out of his puphouse. 'I think someone's in love.' To be honest I somehow was envy of Sweetie. Rocky is a pup to truly show his emotions and who he is in love with. Chase on the other hand… We're better not talking about it.

 **A/N: So, that's it this time. I know it's a short chapter. I just can't wait to see how things are going on. If you can't, either, stay tuned. Hope to see you soon.**


End file.
